


Feelings Of Steel II

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Feelings Of Steel II

It was a beautiful night. Almost as if magic was swirling around the entire town. Louise ran around and tried to hurry and get everything ready for Leo. He was the love of her life and she wanted to have his favorite foods ready for him. She was just about to put the last bit of spaghetti on the plate when she saw Leo climb in through the window.

"Hey Louise…I missed you, babe," he smiled as he began nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you too, Leo! And Look! I have your favorite dinner and dessert ready!" Louise smiled as she felt her lover's embrace. He immediately sat down and began to eat.

"Louise! This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?!"

"I learned from my mother! She was awesome at cooking."

"Hey! You think I could also take some home later on?"

"Sure, why not?!" She smiled. But then Louise had a curious expression.

"Louise? What is it?"

"Leo, is it true that turtles like the Harmonia flower? It's a flower that is supposed to be very good for turtles," Louise asked. Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"The Harmonia flower? Uh…y-yeah, but it's something that you should never have around me."

"Why not, Leo? I have one right here!" Louise smiled. She then pulled out something that she found when she went to her local pet store. "The man said that all turtles go mad when they see this!"

"Louise! Put it away before…before!" He couldn't even finish because he then began to sweat and then he pulled her closer to him and began nuzzling and gently biting her neck.

"L-LEO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Louise…the Harmonia flower is only grown when it is spring and that is a turtle's mating time. Female turtles only wear them as a sign that they want to mate. It drives all male turtles insane with passion," he hummed as he then grabbed her hands in one hand and started stroking her hair.

"L-Leo, I didn't know! How can I fix this!?"

"Fix? What is there to fix? You now have my full attention, baby…," he cooed as he eyes showed a flash of passion. Louise called Raphael as quick as she could and explained about the Harmonia flower.

"BAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOWED LEO A HARMONIA FLOWER?!" Raphael laughed out.

"Raph! This isn't funny! You need to get over here and help me!"

"No way! You got yourself into this!"

"RAPH!"

"Ok, ok. Just grind it up in some water and have him drink it. He should be fine afterwards," Raphael snickered out. "Oh and Louise, I would do it soon. Leo isn't very patient when you give him a flower like that, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"

Louise growled and hung up. Once she turned around, she was nose to nose with Leo again. He then began kissing her lightly on her neck and working his way up to her cheek.

"Louis…I'm hungry…,"

"B-But we just ate!"

"No…I'm hungry for your affection…" he smirked deviously as he then grabbed her and started kissing her passionately on the lips. Louise made a mad dash to the kitchen and closed the door, leaving a distraught and lovesick turtle outside in the living room.

"LOUISE! Let me in! I just want a kiss," He whined.

"I will give you a kiss once you drink my special drink I have for you."

"You promise?"

"Of course! Now drink," Louise smiled as she came out and gave him the drink. He was about to spit it out, but she quickly covered his mouth, making him swallow. Once he came around, he shook his head and looked at her with confusion.

"Louise? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Louise kissed him and then told him all about the Harmonia flower.

"Oh no…I hope I didn't act like an animal!"

"No Leo…actually it was kind of funny!" She laughed.

"Then let's see how you like this!" Leo growled playfully as she chased her and caught her and planted playful kisses up and down her neck and face. Yes, their relationship was definitely strong enough even without the Harmonia flower.


End file.
